Unexpected Outcomes- Carrie's Return
by ArcLight Fire77
Summary: This takes place in Gumball's high school years where a certain someone comes back after years of disappearance. GumballxCarrie and many more pairings. Read on to find out what happens when this certain someone comes back into Gumball's life. Sequel to "Unexpected Outcomes." Closed till I get my inspiration back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! It's your friend ALF bringing you "Unexpected Outcomes: Carrie's Return." Last time we left off, Carrie had run away from Elmore thinking that everyone would hate her for what she had done. By the title you already know that Carrie is coming back. The setting of this story is going to be when Gumball is 16 and in high school. There's going to be a lot of drama and feelings in this fanfic. I'll do some shout-outs right now to introduce some of the OCs that will be used. Lexy belongs to Lexboss, Blast belongs to Sunblast X, Alex belongs to Cpt. Womer, Jason belongs to jasonmday, Isabel and Sif belong to SifTheGreat, Lucy belongs to me and Lexboss, and Endo and Kira belong to me. Anyways...let's get going with the story, enjoy! ALF out, peace!**

It's a usual Monday morning in the Watterson house.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

"Aww man...monday morning already...," a blue cat says sleepily.

"Come on dude we're gonna be late for school! Isabel is already on your case," an orange fish says happily.

Gumball Watterson sits up in his bed and rubs the bags away from his eyes.

At 16 years old, Gumball had changed much.

He grew much taller, his voice grew deeper, lost the baby fat in his waist, grew out his bangs, and even worked out to get abs.

"Is Endo here to bring us to school yet?," he asks as he gets out of bed and looks through his closet for clothes to wear.

"Yeah, he and Kira have been here for an hour talking with Mr. Dad and Mrs. Mom," Darwin says.

Darwin hasn't changed as much as Gumball.

He grew a bit taller, his body got a bit bulkier, and his voice got somewhat deeper.

Gumball sighs and puts on his clothes.

A plain black shirt, blue jeans, and a white sweater.

No shoes as usual.

"I'll be right down," Gumball tells his younger brother.

"Ok dude! See you downstairs!," Darwin says cheerfully as he walks out of the room and down the stairs.

Gumball walks to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror.

He sighs once more as he combs his hair.

"Gumball! Endo and Kira are waiting for you!," Nicole calls from downstairs.

"Coming mom!," Gumball calls back as he walks out of the washroom and down the stairs.

"There you are Gumball," Kira, an 18 year-old ghost, says from the couch.

Over the years she had gotten taller, more feminine in shape, and even more caring of the Watterson family.

"What took you so long little buddy?," she says as she floats over to Gumball and ruffles his hair.

"I was tired," Gumball says as he fixes his hair.

Endo, a 19 year old white cat, stands up and walks over to Gumball.

Wearing sunglasses as usual.

"Well he did push himself to his breaking point at our work out yesterday," he says quietly.

Endo hadn't changed much over the years.

He had gotten much taller, stronger, and faster.

But he still had the same attitude he had when he was a teenager.

"Well I told you not to give me the 200 pounds," Gumball says annoyingly.

"You said you wanted me to help you get fit. That's what I'm trying to do Gumball," Endo says as he fixes his sunglasses in his face.

"Yeah yeah," Gumball says as Nicole walks into the living room with Richard.

"Good morning Gumball," she says cheerfully.

"Morning mom," Gumball replies.

"Morning son," Richard says.

"Hey dad," Gumball says as he gets his backpack for school.

As everyone is getting ready, Endo's cellphone vibrates in his pocket.

He takes it out and looks at the caller ID.

"It's Alex," he says as he answers the phone.

"Hey...yeah...I know...I'm just waiting for them now...where's Jason...with you...ok...and Isabel and Sif...ok...how about Lucy...you drove her...well I'll be at work soon...ok see you...," Endo says as he hangs up.

Anais walks down the stairs.

At 8 years-old she didn't change much except for the fact that she got taller and much smarter.

"Ok everyone's here, let's get going now...Kira and I need to teach our classes," Endo says.

"Bye mom bye dad!," the three children call as they walk out the door to Endo's car.

"I still can't believe that all of you guys replaced every single staff member at school," Gumball says as he gets into the back seat of the car.

"Me neither Gumball. That's some crazy stuff right there," Kira says as she gets into the passenger's seat.

Endo starts the engine and drives out of the driveway and onto the highway.

"You guys are lucky that Simian got replaced," Endo says as they're driving down the road.

"Yeah, by Isabel!," Gumball screams.

"Hey, cut her some slack...mom's murder did a number on her. And she was the smartest one in our class when we graduated high school," Endo says calmly.

Endo opens the window to let some air in.

He looks in the rear view mirror and sees a motorcycle driving up beside the car.

On the motorcycle are a gray wolf and a pink cat, both wearing helmets.

As the motorcycle reaches the car, the wolf lifts up the visor on his helmet.

"Morning Endo," Blast says casually.

"Hey Blast," Endo replies.

"Off to work?," Blast asks.

"Yep. Off to school?," Endo asks back.

"Yes we are," Lexy says from behind Blast.

"Alright. See you guys there!," Blast calls as he speeds up the motorcycle and turns in front of Endo.

Kira turns on the radio and begins to listen to "Rude by Magic."

Everyone stays quiet as the song plays.

"I love this song," Endo says as they near the end of the song as well as the school.

"It's one of the best ever," Kira says with a nod.

As they drive into the parking lot, the bell rings for school.

"Ok guys get to your classes," Kira says as she floats through the door of the car.

"Ok bye!," Gumball, Anais, and Darwin say as they run in through the doors of the school.

Endo gets out of the car and locks it.

"And you have a great day my love," Kira says as she gives Endo a quick kiss on the lips and floats inside.

Endo smiles and walks into the school and to his office marked "Principal WJ." (Watterson-Jackson)

Endo looks over at the huge pile of papers stacked on his desk.

He sees one marked "Read Immediately."

Endo takes it from the pile and sees that it's a student's file.

"Hmm...what's this...," Endo says to himself as he opens the file while drinking a cup of tea.

Endo immediately drops his cup of tea as he sees the student's name and picture.

"No way...," he says as he gets up and walks out of his office, file in hand.

**DUN DUN DUN! Who could that student be?! I'm sure you already know, but still...I had to put a cliffhanger in the first chapter. Anyways...I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Don't forget to fav, follow, and R&R. That's all I got for you guys today. ALF out, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's ALF giving you chapter 2 of "Carrie's Return." If anyone new is reading this, please read my first fanfic "Unexpected Outcomes" first. It's gonna clarify things. Hmm...this is gonna be a short intro...yeah I think that's all I'm gonna say right now, enjoy the chapter! ALF out, peace!**

Endo walks down the halls of the school with the student file in hand.

He sees that all of the students are in class.

"Hey Rocky," Endo says as Rocky is mopping the floor.

"Morning Endo," Rocky says as he waves to Endo.

Endo walks in through the doors of a classroom.

He sees Kira teaching a class.

"Good morning everyone, sorry for my interruption of your class, but I need Ms. Kira for a bit," Endo says formally as he walks over to Kira.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of class," Kira says while putting the biology textbook she's carrying on her desk.

"...look at this...," Endo says as he puts the file on Kira's desk.

"A student file? What about-," Kira stops as she opens the file and sees the name and picture.

Endo looks at Kira through his sunglasses with a worried look.

"Hmm...so she's returned...call her in...," Kira says quietly as she hands the file back to Endo and resumes her class.

"Sorry about that class, Principal WJ just had something to show me. Now where were we...ah yes...biotic features of a tundra biome," Kira says as Endo walks out of the classroom and closes the door.

Endo walks back to his office and picks up the phone on his desk.

He dials a number and waits for a couple of seconds and the call is answered...

**Math class:**

"Gumball! You're late again!," Isabel screams as Gumball walks into the classroom.

"Yeah...sorry," Gumball says as he takes his seat.

Isabel looks over at her class and see that everyone is seated.

"Alright class...let's begin...today it's quadratic functions," Isabel says as she starts class.

As Isabel begins teaching, Gumball looks at his classmates.

Everyone is still there from when Gumball was a kid...except for one...

His mind goes back to that day...

**FLASHBACK!**

Penny screams as Carrie possesses her body.

"Carrie no!," Endo screams.

Carrie, who is inside Penny's body, moves to Penny's neural system and attacks her from within.

Penny's body falls to the ground and begins to squirm.

Her mouth starts to foam as she begins to have a seizure.

Gumball instantly wakes from his unconsciousness.

"Huh? What I miss?," he asks sleepily.

"Carrie's gonna kill Penny, you need to stop her Gumball!," Kira screams as she floats towards Gumball.

"What?!," Gumball screams as he sees Penny in a seizure on the ground.

Gumball gets up and runs towards Penny.

"Carrie get out of her now! You're gonna kill her!," Gumball screams.

Penny's body instantly stops squirming and goes limp.

Carrie floats out of Penny and sees an angry Gumball.

"What have you done!," Gumball screams in her face.

"I-uh...oh no...what have I done..," Carrie says with shock as she stares at Penny's motionless body.

"Carrie!," Gumball screams.

Carrie looks at Gumball, looks down, then teleports away.

"Did she seriously just do that to me?!," screams Gumball angrily.

"Gumball, calm down...I'm bringing Penny to the hospital...let's go," Endo says as he picks Penny up in his arms and runs down the street with the others following after.

As all of the others leave, Gumball is left standing all by himself in the middle of the road.

"Why Carrie...," he says to nobody with tears in his eyes.

**End of Flashback**

"Gumball Watterson...have you been daydreaming again?," Isabel says from in front of the classroom.

"Uh...no...," Gumball says dumbly.

"Report to the principal's office immediately," she says while pointing to the door.

Gumball gets up and walks out of the classroom to Endo's office.

**Endo's office:**

Endo just finished talking on the phone to the student.

He presses the comlink on his desk.

"Sif, take over gym class for me today...I have a special appointment today," Endo says.

"You got it buddy," Sif replies through the comlink.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Come in!," Endo says.

Gumball walks into Endo's office and sits on a chair in front of his desk.

"Gumball...what is it this time?," Endo asks his younger cousin.

"Daydreaming again...," Gumball says without looking at his cousin.

"You really miss her don't you...," Endo says while standing up.

"I do...I wish I didn't blow up in her face that day...," Gumball says with a tear going down his face.

Endo puts his paw on Gumball's shoulder.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Gumball...you might get a chance to make things right," he says with a smile.

"Huh? What do you mean?," Gumball asks while looking up at Endo.

"Something...now get back to class. You're one of the most improved students in school history. Keep it that way," he says as Gumball walks out of his office.

Endo walks back to his desk and sits down.

He opens the student file and looks at it again.

**Hallway:**

"What the heck was that all about...," Gumball says to himself as he walks down the hallway.

He walks into the cafeteria and sits at a table.

Later Darwin, Tobias, and Banana Joe sit at the table with Gumball.

"Hey Gumball! Why were you daydreaming again?," asks Darwin happily as he takes a bite from his sandwich.

"Yeah...," Gumball says quietly while staring at his hands.

"Come on dude just forget about her. You know what she did to Penny, that's totally unforgivable," Tobias says casually.

Gumball's head instantly goes up and he grabs Tobias by the neck and slams him against on the table.

"Don't you ever say that again!," he screams in Tobias' face.

"Pfft, or what?," Tobias replies without fear.

Gumball raises his paw, claws out, and slashes downward on Tobias towards his face.

"Enough!," a voice screams from the cafeteria door.

Gumball stops his paw from slashing off Tobias' face and looks over at the door.

Everyone in the cafeteria sees a very angry Mr. Small, one of the two original staff who still works at the school.

"Gumball, come to my office please," Mr. Small says as he walks out of the cafeteria.

"Hah...loser," Tobias says tauntingly as Gumball walks away.

Gumball turns around and punches Tobias in the face, knocking him unconscious.

As Gumball walks into Mr. Small's office he is greeted by the usual smell of herbal candles and all that other hippie smelly stuff.

"So Gumball, what made you so angry in the cafeteria today hmm?," asks Mr. Small kindly.

"...Tobias was talking about Carrie...," Gumball says quietly.

"Ah yes...I see...well...when someone talks bad about people you love, it's a common reaction to get angry Gumball. Here let's have an example, call my mother ugly and fat," Mr. Small says.

"Uh...ok? Your mom is ugly and fat?," Gumball says awkwardly.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!," screams Mr. Small in Gumball's face.

Gumball leans back in his seat nervously.

"You see, it is a common reaction Gumball," he says with a small chuckle.

"Uh...yeah?," Gumball says.

Mr. Small pours himself a cup of his chamomile tea.

"Let's meditate on this matter shall we?," Mr. Small says as he takes a sip of his tea.

But after he takes a sip, he is instantly "lost."

Gumball looks at his counsellor.

"Ok...thanks for the talk Mr. Small bye!," Gumball says as he rushes out of Mr. Small's office.

As Gumball runs down the hall he bumps into Penny.

"Ow," Penny says as she gets up.

Penny hadn't been killed by Carrie, she only had a minor seizure then was knocked unconscious.

"Oh sorry Penny!," Gumball says.

Penny laughs and says," It's ok Gumball."

"Why'd you punch Tobias in the face?," she asks Gumball.

"...well...he was talking bad about Carrie...," Gumball says.

When Gumball says "Carrie", a feeling of anger is stirred up in her.

"Well that wasn't very nice of him," Penny says innocently.

"Yeah I know. I'll see you around Penny," Gumball says as he walks past Penny.

**Endo's office:**

"Hey Endo, "you know who" is here," Sif says through the comlink.

"Alright...send her in," Endo replies.

Endo puts the paperwork that he's doing away as he hears the door being opened.

A white ghost with a skull clip in her hair walks in.

"Hello Carrie, thank you for coming on such short notice...," Endo says.

"Please...have a seat. We have much to discuss," he continues.

She sits down on the seat in front of Endo.

"I'm Principal WJ," Endo says as he extends his paw to her.

"Hi...," Carrie says as she shakes his paw.

"So I see that you are in the school records...," he says.

"Yeah...I just moved back to Elmore," Carrie says.

Endo looks at Carrie.

She had changed much over the years.

She got taller, grew her hair more, and her body had a more feminine shape to it.

The only part of her that stayed the same is her skull clip.

"So, Principal WJ...can I ask a question?," Carrie asks.

"Go ahead," Endo says.

Carrie fidgets in her seat for a bit then says," Does Gumball Watterson still go here by any chance...?"

Endo smiles.

"Yes, he does Carrie. Do you know him?," Endo asks.

"Yeah...he's the reason why I came back here...," Carrie says quietly.

Endo smiles even wider.

'Got ya,' he thinks to himself.

**WOE! Carrie is the mystery student! But you guys probably already knew that. lol. So...how was that? Some of the feels are already happening! AHH! Haha anyways...don't forget to fav, follow, and R&R. Your input means a lot to me, thanks for your continued support! ALF out, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! How's everyone doing on this fine day? You liking the story so far? I'm having a great time writing this! How's the cliffhangers so far? MWAHAHAHAHA! Haha sorry, but I just love my cliffhangers. That' all for now, let's see what happens next! ALF out, peace!**

"So the reason why you came back to Elmore...was because you wanted to see Gumball?," Endo says after regaining his demeanour.

"Yeah...but I think he hates me now...," Carrie says with a tear in her eye.

"Why would you think that?," Endo asks while leaning forward on his desk.

"Well...I killed someone...," she says quietly.

"Who would that someone be?," Endo asks as he looks straight at Carrie.

"Penny Fitzgerald...," Carrie says still not looking up.

"Penny Fitzgerald? She's one of the students here Carrie," Endo says while acting surprised.

Carrie's head instantly darts up as she looks at Endo in confusion.

"What?," she says.

"Yeah...a grade 11 student...she's in the same class as Gumball," Endo says while pretending to look through school records.

"Oh...," Carrie says.

"Yeah...Carrie...do you have feelings for Gumball?," Endo asks while looking at Carrie again.

"Well...yeah...," Carrie says almost inaudibly.

Endo smiles and looks at Carrie.

"What?," she says, confused at to he's smiling at her.

"I knew you would come back someday...," he says with a smile.

"Wait what?," Carrie asks.

Endo takes a picture out of a drawer in his desk and hands it to Carrie.

It's a picture of her and Gumball kissing with Endo and Kira in the background.

"Welcome back to Elmore Carrie," Endo says with a smile.

Carrie just stares at the picture.

"Endo...?," she says in confusion.

"The one and only," Endo says after taking off his glasses.

"Where's my cousin?," she asks after a few moments of staring at Endo.

"Right behind you," Endo says as he points at the wall.

Carrie looks behind her and sees a red-headed ghost who is turning visible.

"Hello Carrie," Kira says with a smile.

Carrie just stares at her cousin.

"Gumball's gonna be so happy," Kira says with a smirk.

"How did you guys...and you're...woe...," Carrie trails off in amazement.

Endo stands up and leans on his desk in front of Carrie.

"You broke Gumball's heart Carrie...he really missed you...he did horrible things to himself when you left...," Endo says seriously.

"What?!," Carrie screams as she rises out of her seat.

Endo puts his palm up in front of her to tell her to sit down.

"What...what did he do to himself...," Carrie says quietly while looking down.

Kira floats over to a chair beside Carrie and sits down beside her as well.

Endo looks at Kira and she nods at him.

He sighs.

"Well..."

**FLASHBACK!**

It has been two years since Carrie ran away.

Gumball is in his room.

A knock on the door is heard.

"Gumball? You here?," Kira says as she floats into the room.

She gasps as she sees a bloody Gumball on his bed with a razor blade in hand.

"Gumball!," Kira screams as she quickly floats over to Kira and takes away the razor blade.

"Get away from me!," Gumball screams as he struggles to take the blade back.

"Endo!," Kira screams.

Endo comes rushing in and in a flash is pinning Gumball to the bed.

"Gumball calm down!," Endo screams as he struggles to hold his younger cousin down.

"I don't need you!," Gumball screams again as he claws Endo's face with his paw.

Endo screams and clutches his face that is now bleeding.

"I said get away from me!," Gumball screams as he grabs the razor from Kira who is helping Endo.

Endo looks over at Gumball and sees cuts on his arms and legs.

"Gumball...don't...," Endo says as he walks closer to Gumball.

"Leave me alone! Or I will end it all right here!," Gumball screams as he puts the razor to his neck.

"Gumball...please...," Kira says while crying.

Endo flashes over to Gumball and knocks him unconscious with a swift chop to his neck.

He catches Gumball as he falls and gives the razor to Kira.

Endo sighs.

"Let's get him cleaned up...again...," Endo says as he carries Gumball to the washroom with Kira right behind him.

**End of graphic flashback!**

"What...Gumball almost committed suicide...," Carrie says with tears in her eyes as she feels an enormous amount of guilt come over her.

"Multiple times...," Endo says while taking something off his face.

Endo puts an artificial skin patch on the desk and reveals claw marks on his left cheek.

Carrie gasps.

"He was a huge danger to all of us...some of us would've been dead Carrie...," Kira says while putting her hand on Carrie's arm.

"He was overcome in a huge fit of rage this one day...that he almost ripped off Alex's wings...," Endo says while putting the patch back on his face.

"Depression has different stages...," he continues.

"Luckily...he somehow got out of it...," Kira says.

"I have no idea how...but he just got out of it...," she continues as she stands up and stands beside Endo.

"Now Carrie...we really want to know...what happened to you when you left...," Endo says as he stares at Carrie.

Kira stares at Carrie as well.

"Uncle Illusius and Auntie Mirabelle were worried sick...they called everyday asking if we had heard from you...," she says angrily.

"Now...," Endos says while getting comfortable in his standing position.

"Tell us-," Endo stops in mid-sentence as the door opens.

"Hey Endo I was wondering if you could let me skip gym class- CARRIE!?," Gumball screams.

"Hey Gumball...," she says quietly.

"You're...here?! WHAT THE WHAT!?," he screams again.

"Well there goes the big surprise...," Kira says.

**CLIFFHANGER TIME! I'm so sorry guys but this is just too fun! Anyways...I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know I did. Until next time, ALF out, peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**READ ON! :D**

"...wha-what...what are you doing here...," Gumball asks quietly while looking at his ghostly ex-girlfriend.

"I...uh...I came back...to um...," Carrie stutters.

"You came back to what?," Gumball says a bit angrily.

Carrie flinches at Gumball's anger.

"...I...I came back to see you...," Carrie says quietly.

"You what?," Gumball says.

"I said I came back to see you ok!," Carrie screams with the tears flowing down her face.

Gumball looks at Carrie with a reserved face.

Silence follows for a few moments as Gumball and Carrie quietly collect their thoughts.

Kira clears her throat.

"So uh...Gumball...you were saying...?," she asks.

"Oh yeah...can I be excused from gym today?," Gumball replies.

"Why? You're one of the most active students in gym," Endo says.

"Well...," Gumball trails off without any ideas.

"Get to gym...Sif isn't gonna be happy that you skipped," Endo says authoritavely.

"Ok...," Gumball says as he heads towards the door.

Endo clears his throat to catch Gumball's attention.

"Umm...what?," Gumball asks.

Endo motions towards Carrie with his hand.

Carrie looks up at Gumball.

"Uh...Carrie?," Gumball says.

"Yeah?," she replies through sniffles.

"I...uh...I'm glad that you're back...," Gumball says quietly.

"Really...?," she asks quietly.

"Yeah...I really missed you Carrie...and...," he trails off.

"And what?," Carrie asks a bit stronger this time.

"And...and I still care for you...a lot...I have to go...bye," Gumball says quickly as he runs out of Endo's office.

Carrie's jaw drops as Gumball closes the door.

She just stares at the door for a few moments.

"He never stopped thinking of you Carrie...," Kira says with a smile.

"He never dated any other girl when you left...," she continues.

Carrie turns to her cousin with wide eyes.

Endo goes back to his desk and begins to work on his computer as Kira and Carrie begin to talk.

"He never moved on from you...despite all the hurt that your leaving caused him...," Kira says a bit seriously.

"We understand why you've moved back to Elmore Carrie...," Endo says as he looks up from his computer screen.

"But if you ever hurt him again...I will hurt you...," Endo says with a feral tone.

Carrie gulps nervously.

"Got it...," she says quietly.

Endo presses a few keys on his computer and then takes a few papers that his printer printed out.

"Ok you are now registered in Elmore High School as a grade 11 student...I don't know how but it says that you finished some schooling when you were away," Endo says as he hands Carrie her schedule.

"You have your classes on that second sheet. All of them are the same classes as Gumball, your welcome for that," Endo continues.

"Would you like to start today?," Endo asks.

Carrie looks over the papers.

"Umm...sure...," she says a bit nervously.

"Alright...report to gym class immediately," Endo says.

Endo presses the comlink on his desk and speaks through it.

"Sif, you have a new student coming to class in five minutes...be ready...make sure Gumball is with her...I'm unsure of how the other students will react to her return," Endo says.

"Got it good buddy!," Sif replies happily through the comlink.

Endo stands up and opens the door.

"Good luck Carrie...you're gonna need it...," he says.

Carrie gets up off her chair and floats out with Kira.

"Thanks...," she says as she floats down the hall with her cousin.

**Gym class-**

"Ok people, let's get moving!," Sif commands to his gym class as the students walk into the gymnasium.

Gumball, Penny, Darwin, Rachael, Molly, Carmen, Allen, Tobias, Banana Joe, Masami, Ocho, Bobert, and all the others mumble as they walk into gym class.

The students all gather together at the center of the gym as Sif walks around in a black sweatshirt and dark blue shorts. (Normal shorts, not short shorts.)

"Ok students! Listen up! Today we have a returning students joining us! So I expect you all to be on your best behaviour," Sif shouts out.

"But since she's not here yet, let's get some stretching done!," he commands.

The students begin stretching, except for Allan, Masami, Clayton, and all the others without proper appendages.

Gumball goes to the corner of the gym and begins stretching himself out.

Over the years, he got his "gift" through puberty, and he had trained everyday with Endo.

As he stretched his arms, his biceps showed themselves.

"Dang Gumball, I'm still surprised that you haven't gotten a girlfriend yet," Tobias says as he walks over.

"I told you already...I don't want one," he replies coldly.

"Yeah because you're still in love with that ghost freak Carrie," Tobias taunts again.

"Do you really want to go through this again...," Gumball says angrily.

"You just caught me off guard last time...I won't be beat this time," Tobias says as he takes a boxing stance.

He throws a punch of Gumball but his fist is caught in a blue flash.

"Tobias...how many time must I remind you...no fighting in gym unless the teacher allows it," Jason, the wolf cat, says annoyingly.

"Uh...once?," he says jokingly.

Jason flips Tobias over his shoulder and plants him on the floor.

"One more time...and you're gonna go to detention," Jason says as he teleports away.

Tobias mutters something as he painfully gets up and walks away.

After a few minutes of stretching, the doors of the gym open, and a white ghost floats in.

Most of the students stare in awe at the ghost.

The ghost floats over to Sif.

They talk for a few seconds and Sif points over to Gumball while he's talking to the ghost.

The ghost nods and floats over to Gumball sheepishly while being stared at by the other students.

As she reaches Gumball, a bunchof the students whisper things to each other.

Gumball stares angrily at the others as his eyes turn feral.

"What are you looking at!," he screams angrily.

The students turn away in fear.

Gumball looks over at Carrie with normal eyes and a smile.

"Hey Carrie, glad you could join me," Gumball says as he continues stretching.

Carrie doesn't say anything because she's mesmerized by Gumball's new features on his arms and legs.

"Gumball...what...happened to you...," she asks as she reaches out and puts her hand on Gumball's arm covered in scars.

"Oh these? Haha, nothing," Gumball chuckles nervously.

"Don't lie to me Gumball...Endo and Kira told me some of the things that you did to yourself...," Carrie says sadly while running her hand up Gumball's arm.

Gumball jerks his arm away from Carrie.

"Yeah well...I'm over doing all of that...," he says quickly.

Carrie looks into Gumball's eyes.

"Lift your shirt a bit...," she says without breaking eye contact.

"Uh...ok?," Gumball says as he shyly lifts his shirt.

Gumball's abs show a bit, but an ugly scar is on the left side of his torso.

"Gumball...why...," Carrie says as she touches the scar.

Gumball just stares at Carrie as she feels the scar on his torso.

"Tell me Gumball!," Carrie exclaims louder.

"Because...because of you!," Gumball screams a bit loudly.

The rest of the students stop whatever they were doing and stare at the two in the corner of the gym.

"You almost killed Penny when the other repeatedly told you to stop then you just leave for four years without a trace! Now you're back here wondering why I did these things to myself! It's because you left me Carrie!," Gumball screams as tears flow down his face.

"When you left, I was thrown into a huge state of depression! I blamed myself for your leaving! How could you do this to me Carrie! I thought you loved me!," Gumball continues screaming at Carrie.

"I...I was scared that you would think that I was a monster because of what I did...a monster that you would hate...," Carrie cries as she floats out of the gym.

Gumball watches Carrie float out of the gym.

"But I never hated you...," Gumball says to himself as the doors slam after Carrie leaves.

**HEY! I'm so sorry these chapters are really short, but I have a lot of stuff going on in Fanfiction right now...I have editing, writing, and even more writing to do. Not to mention school. So I'm sorry for these short chapters but still...I'm doing my best here! ALF out, peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! ALF here! Again, I apologize for all the short chapters...but I'm really busy with many fanfics, editing, and all that good stuff. Last chapter had a lot of drama in it...I love drama. Hmm...if anyone has requests for fanfics to write just ask. But I have conditions...you are not allowed to be mean to any other author on this site (no names mentioned), your request must give me inspiration, and you need to be patient when I'm writing the fanfic. So send those requests if you want me to write a story for you! That's all for now! ALF out, peace!**

"Gumball? What was that all about?," Sif says as he walks over to Gumball.

"Nothing...can I skip gym Sif?," Gumball asks after some silence.

"Yeah sure dude...this is your last class today...so go on home...," Sif says as he walks back to the centre of the gym.

Gumball slowly walks out of the gym.

"Ok people let's start!," Sif barks out to the rest of the class before the doors close behind Gumball.

'Great job Gumball,' Gumball thinks to himself angrily as he walks down the hall.

"Ugh! What's wrong with me!," Gumball screams as he punches a locker and leaves a big hole in it.

A certain ghost floats right behind Gumball, but is in an invisible state.

"There's nothing wrong with you Gumball...," the ghost says a bit too loudly.

Gumball spins around in surprise.

"Who's there?!," he screams.

"...me...," Carrie says quietly as she turns visible.

"Carrie? How long have you been following me?," Gumball asks as he pulls his fist out of the locker.

"Long enough to see how you feel about yourself...," Carrie says emotionlessly.

"Why do you care...," Gumball replies coldly.

Carrie stares at Gumball angrily.

"Why do I care?! Gumball, the only reason why I came back was because of you! Doesn't that mean anything to you!," Carrie screams in his face.

Gumball gets taken back by Carrie's sudden outburst of emotion.

"Came back...because of me...?," Gumball says quietly with thought.

"Yes Gumball...I came back because of you...," Carrie says while moving towards Gumball slowly.

Carrie takes Gumball's paw in her hand.

She looks up at Gumball.

"...does this mean...," Gumball trails off while looking into Carrie's eyes.

"Yes...I still love you Gumball...," Carrie says finishing Gumball's sentence.

Gumball looks at Carrie's hand holding his.

He then looks up at Carrie with tears in her eyes.

Gumball wipes away her tears and smiles.

Carrie smiles back at him.

"Hey Carrie?," Gumball says.

"Yeah?," Carrie replies.

Gumball pulls Carrie into a hug.

"I still love you too Carrie...I missed you so much...," Gumball tells her as he hugs her tightly.

Carrie hugs Gumball back just as tightly.

"I promise I'll explain everything...," she says through tears.

Gumball laughs.

"You better," he says after his little laugh.

After a few moments the two let go of each other and walk out of the school hand in hand.

A figure stares at the two from a classroom window.

"So...it worked out after all...," the figure says to itself.

**Back to Gumball and Carrie-**

"So do you mind telling me what happened when you left?," Gumball asks Carrie after a few minutes of silent walking with Carrie.

Carrie stops walking and looks at Gumball.

"It's a really long story Gumball...you sure you wanna hear it?," Carrie says.

Gumball takes Carrie's hand and walks her over to a nearby bench.

He sits down with her and looks into her eyes.

"Yes...you've had me worried sick these past years...I want to know what happened...," he says grimly.

Carrie looks back at Gumball and sighs.

"Better get comfy Gumball...this might take a while," she says.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," Gumball says as he gets off the bench and runs back to the school.

Carrie watches Gumball run back to the school in amazement.

'Wow...you've changed so much gummy-puss...,' Carrie thinks to herself.

Gumball runs out of the school a couple seconds later with two backpacks slung over his shoulders.

He sits back down on the bench, breathing heavily.

Carrie laughs and says," What's in the backpacks?"

Gumball smiles and puts both backpacks on the ground and unzips them.

In one backpack there's pillows and a blanket.

In the other there's some food and drinks.

"What's all this for?," Carrie asks after looking the items over.

"You told me to get comfy, so I'm gonna get comfy," Gumball says proudly.

Carrie laughs while she helps Gumball unpack the things from the backpacks.

In a couple of minutes the two are sitting on a blanket on the ground comfortably with food and drinks in front of them.

Gumball lies down on a pillow and stares up at the sky.

"Ok now I'm comfy," Gumball says with a cheeky smile.

"I'm not," Carrie says emotionlessly.

Gumball looks at Carrie as she lies down beside Gumball and snuggles into his chest.

"Now I am," she says.

"Ok go ahead," Gumball says.

"Uh...Gumball?," Carrie asks.

"Yeah?," he replies.

Carrie shifts herself uncomfortably.

"Telling you this is extremely painful for me...so uh...please understand...," she says quietly.

Gumball looks at Carrie with love and takes her hand in his.

"Tell me as much as you can," he says assuredly.

Carrie nods.

"Well...I guess I should start on that day...," Carrie begins.

**FLASHBACK!**

"What was I thinking...what am I gonna do now...," Carrie talks to herself out loud as she floats down a country road.

"I can't go back...Gumball hates me now because of what I've done...," she continues.

Carrie continues talking to herself as she keeps floating further and further away from Elmore...

Carrie floats a bit longer till she finds a big rock to rest on.

"Maybe I should go back...go to a different school...hide from him...," she continues thinking out loud.

"Hide from who little girl?," asks a voice behind Carrie.

Carrie turns around and sees three wolves standing behind her.

"Uh...no one...," she says as she turns away in fear.

"Why don't you come with us...we'll take care of you nicely," one of the wolves says slyly.

"No thanks...I'm fine...," Carrie says quickly.

"Oh please...we insist," a wolf says.

"I said I'm fine! Get away from me!," Carrie explodes in the wolves faces.

The wolves get taken back by this sudden burst of emotion.

"We don't take that tone from nobody...kill her...," the wolf in the middle says with a low growl.

Carrie smirks.

"You can't kill me...I'm a ghost," she says.

One of the wolves reaches out and tries to slash Carrie with his claws.

Carrie crosses her arms and doesn't feel a thing as the claws go right thorugh her.

Another wolf punches Carrie.

She smirks again, but instead of having the fist go through her she feels the impact of the fist collide with her stomach.

Carrie falls to the ground and clutches her stomach in pain.

"Not so ghost after all," the lead wolf says as he stands over her.

"What the heck...how could this happen...," she says.

'Ghost puberty...I should've known...,' she thinks to herself after a moment.

The two other wolves begin to stomp and kick Penny relentlessly.

"I guess I'll finish you now," the lead wolf says with a wolfish smirk after the two others finished beating her.

Carrie stays on the ground and turns away with tears in her eyes.

"Just get it over with then...," she says quietly.

"Gladly," the wolf says as she puts his paw up ready to cut Carrie into pieces.

"I'm sorry everyone...I'm sorry Gumball...Your lives will be better without me anyway...," she says to herself.

Carrie shuts her eyes and waits for the end.

"Get away from that girl!," a voice screams in a Texan accent.

Carrie doesn't open her eyes, but just listens.

"Or what birdy? You're gonna peck us with your beak? Haha," says the lead wolf.

"Nah," the unknown voice says again.

**BANG!**

Carrie screams and hears a cry of agony.

"You shot my leg!," the lead wolf screams as he falls to the ground and cluthes his bleeding leg.

"I said get away from her...and I won't say it again...," the voice says angrily.

"Waste him!," the lead wolf screams as he pulls a pistol from the back of his pants.

Carrie opens her eyes and sees all three wolves aiming at a blue bird man.

"Run!," Carrie screams to the bird.

He doesn't say anything but just stares at the wolves without fear.

All three wolves open fire on the bird.

"NO!," Carrie screams.

But in an instant the bird disappears.

"Where the heck did he go?!," screams the lead wolf as he painfully stands up.

"Right here partners...," a voice says behind the wolves.

The wolves and Carrie turn around and see an unharmed bird aiming two revolvers at them.

"Nighty night," he says as he unloads three bullets at the wolves.

All three fall back to the ground, each bleeding from their chests.

The bird puts the revolvers into holsters at his side and walks over to Carrie.

He's wearing a black t-shirt and a white vest over it along with black jeans.

He leans down beside her and smiles.

"You ok little missy?," he asks.

Carrie tries to smile but can't and begins to cry.

"Woe woe there...don't cry," he says kindly.

He sighs and smiles again.

"Your parents are worried sick Carrie...," he says.

Carrie looks up at the bird in surprise.

"How do you know my parents?," she asks after she calms down a bit.

"I'll tell you later...but I already know what happened back where you live...and I understand why you left Carrie...," he continues.

Carrie then breaks out crying again.

"Shh...it's fine young-un...I've talked to your father already," he says soothingly.

"What did he say?," Carrie asks.

"He understood completely...but that still doesn't mean he's not mad...but with a bit persuasion...I made a deal with him," he replies as he stands up.

Carrie gets up and looks at him.

"You can stay with me and my wife until you're ready to go back...I live some ways from another city...but you are to still go to school...consider me your...care-taker if you want," he says while smiling again.

"But what if I don't want to ever go back...Gumball hates me now after what I've done...," Carrie says with tears in her eyes.

"If he really loves you Carrie...then there is no way in hell that he would ever hate you...that I promise," he replies assuringly.

Carrie sniffles but smiles.

"How long will I be gone...," she asks after a while.

"Hmm...say four years at the most," he says after some thinking.

"Ok...I think I should be ready to go back after that...," she says.

The bird takes a cell phone out of his pocket and hands it to Carrie.

"Better call your folks...you have a lot of talking to do," he says with a slight chuckle.

"This should be fun...oh and by the way...thanks Mr...," Carrie trails off.

"Just call my Jay...as in blue jay...hahahahahah!," he breaks out laughing at his own joke.

"Fun indeed...," Carrie says as she calls her parents on Jay's cellphone.

**End of Flashback!**

"So yeah...my parents knew where I were all these years...they supplied the money and all that while I was away...," Carrie explains.

"So that's why they wouldn't talk to me...," Gumball says in realization.

Carrie sits up and stares at Gumball.

"Jay and his wife were very good to me...I felt really bad when I left him...but I don't regret leaving to come back here...to come back to you Gumball...," Carrie says with a blush.

Gumball then sits up and smiles.

"I'm glad that you came back too Carrie," he says.

"I really missed you gummy-puss...," Carrie says as she hugs Gumball tightly.

Gumball blushes at the sound of his baby name but nevertheless hugs Carrie back.

"Carrie...?," Gumball says after a few moments.

Gumball and Carrie let go of each other and look into each other's eyes.

"Yeah?," she replies.

"I...I still love you...I always will...nothing you do will ever make me hate you...," he says.

A tear comes to Carrie's eye but she smiles.

"I love you too Gumball...," Carrie says as she hugs Gumball again.

The two are lost in their hugging that they don't hear people coming.

"Well well well...look who's busted this time Carrie," a smiling Endo says with Kira at his side.

"Revenge little cousin...you're busted," Kira says with a laugh and a sly smirk.

**Hey guys! ALF here again! Hope you liked the chapter! Please leave a review! Don't forget that I'm accepting story requests. That's all for now, thanks for the continued support. ALF out, peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! It's ALF here, bringing you chapter 6 of "Carrie's Return!" I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I know I am! Thanks for all your reviews guys! They mean so much to me. Hmm...just a shout-out right now. Y'all should check out "Love can find a way" by my good friend Cpt. Womer, it's getting along pretty well from my POV. Anyways...that's all for now. ALF out, peace!**

Gumball and Carrie quickly let go of each other and begin to blush madly.

"Well well well...you two made up much faster than expected," Kira says happily.

"Indeed," Endo says.

"Well uh...you see...the thing is...we were just...ah I give up...," Gumball fails trying to explain this predicament.

Endo smiles and puts his paw on Gumball's shoulder.

"Relax Gumball...we knew you and Carrie would make up right away if you really loved each other," Endo explains kindly.

Kira floats over and sits down beside Carrie.

"There's just one problem...," Kira says.

"What?," Gumball and Carrie say in unison.

"Penny...," Kira answers.

"Oh...," Carrie says sadly as she looks down.

"What about Penny?," Gumball asks a bit confused.

Endo takes his phone out of his pocket and slides through the pictures.

He then shows Gumball and Carrie a picture of the yellow shape shifter staring out of a window.

"I don't get it...what's she looking at?," Gumball asks.

"Take a look at this," Kira says as she shows Gumball and Carrie a different picture on her phone.

Carrie gasps at seeing her and Gumball walking down the hall together, but in the background she sees a glowing figure staring out a door.

"How did you guys take these pictures?," Gumball asks after Endo and Kira put their phones away.

Everyone just stares at Gumball.

"Penny was stalking you and Carrie and all you care about is how we got pictures...," Kira says while rubbing her forehead.

Carrie stares at Gumball but then laughs.

"You didn't loose your sense of humor gummy-puss," she says happily.

Gumball smiles but then looks at his cousin.

"But seriously...how did you get pictures of us...," he says seriously.

"We have our ways...," Kira says.

"We have some big news as well," Endo says.

"What is it?," Gumball replies.

"Kira and I are quitting at school for certain reasons...," he says.

"What the what?! Who's gonna be the principal and teacher then?!," Gumball exclaims.

Endo sighs.

"A certain Ms. Simian and Mr. Nigel Brown," Kira says happily.

"WHAT?!," Gumball and Carrie scream together.

"Why are you two leaving anyway?! I just got back!," Carrie screams.

"Reasons...," Endo and Kira say quickly.

"What...are you two getting married?," Gumball taunts.

"Gumball...I'm 19 and Kira's 18...we are a bit young don't ya think...," Endo points out.

"Oh yeah," Gumball realizes.

Endo, Kira, and Carrie facepalm.

"We're leaving Elmore for a bit," Kira tells the two.

"But why?," Carrie asks.

"Reasons...," the two say again.

"What do we do about Penny though?," Gumball asks.

"Don't worry...Alex is still gonna be in Elmore to help if needed...Sif and Isabel are coming along with us," Endo explains.

Gumball and Carrie sigh in relief.

"But Alex isn't going to help until he contacts us about the situation first...this is your fight Gumball and Carrie...not anyone else's," Kira says.

"You're both 16 now...we expect you to handle these oncoming trials properly," she continues.

"Kira and I were 7 when we started having feelings for each other...and Drake (Kira's father) wasn't too supportive of it until as of late," Endo says.

"I remember dad's reaction when I asked him if you could stay with me in my room haha," Kira laughs.

"Wait...you two slept together?!," Gumball and Carrie exclaim.

"Yes...but that's all...trust me...having kids isn't something we wanna go through...," Kira says trying to calm the two down.

"Yet...," Endo says with a smirk.

"Shut up," Kira says as she punches Endo in the shoulder.

Gumball and Carrie stare at their older cousins in confusion.

"So anyways...back to topic...you two...," Endo says.

"Just be very careful while we're gone...ok?," Kira says caringly.

"I still don't see why you both just have to leave all of a sudden...," Carrie says coldly.

Kira and Endo's phones both beep at the same time.

They both check their phones and look at each other.

"Who's that?," Gumball asks.

"People...," Kira says quickly.

"We best get going now love," Endo says in his British accent.

"Yeah...well...I guess this is goodbye for now guys," Kira says a bit sadly.

Kira gives Gumball and Carrie hugs.

Gumball, Carrie, and Kira then look at Endo.

"I don't give hugs...," Endo says.

Kira stares at Endo angrily and floats into him, possessing him.

Endo's body begins to squirm and twitch.

Carrie and Gumball stare at the struggle ensuing in Endo's body.

After a couple seconds, Endo's skin turns grayish.

He then walks over to Gumball and Carrie and gives them hugs as well.

After he finishes his hugs, Kira floats out of his mouth.

Kira smiles at Endo while he looks back at her angrily.

"You can't stay mad at me," Kira says with a smile.

Endo tries to keep his mad face but fails and hangs his head down.

"Yeah I know...we best get going now...we need to leave Elmore in a couple of minutes," Endo says.

"How the heck can you guys do that? Elmore is pretty big," Gumball says.

"Oh don't you worry about that," Kira says with a smirk.

"You have our numbers Gumball...call us if you need us," she continues.

As the four finish talking, a loud whirring sound is heard overhead.

"Well that's our ride...," Endo says as he looks up and sees a helicopter landing a couple meters from them on open ground.

Gumball and Carrie's jaws drop.

The door slides open with Sif (the black wolf) and Isabel (Endo's sister) inside.

"Come on! We need to move!," Sif calls.

Endo and Kira walk over to the helicopter and step in.

Endo smiles at the two and slides the door close.

Gumball and Carrie watch as the helicopter revs up and flies away.

"Well...that was all of a sudden...," Gumball says.

"Yeah...," Carrie says.

"So...what do you wanna do now...?," Gumball asks awkwardly.

"Hmm...you wanna go see a movie...since we never got to see one together all those years ago...?," Carrie asks nervously.

"You mean like a date?," Gumball asks as he turns to her.

"Well...uh...maybe we could...yeah...," Carrie trails off as she looks down.

Gumball smiles and puts his paw on Carrie' hand.

Carrie looks up at Gumball's loving eyes.

"Carrie...you've been gone for four years...and we never did get to finish our date...," Gumball says.

"So...yes...I do want to go on a date with you...," he continues.

Carrie's face lights up and she smiles.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!," Gumball says excitedly as he packs up the things in his backpacks.

Gumball runs back inside the school and puts his backpacks back.

He then runs back to Carrie and takes her hand in his.

"Let's go," Gumball says happily as he and Carrie walk down the sidewalk towards the mall.

**A couple hours later-**

Gumball and Carrie walk out of the movies together, they watched a movie called "Carrie."

"Eh...that wasn't scary at all," Carrie says.

"What did you think Gumball?," she asks as she looks over at her boyfriend.

Carrie sees Gumball as white as a sheet.

Carrie stops floating and lets go of Gumball's hand and watches him keep on walking.

"Oh no...," Carrie facepalm as she floats after Gumball.

She puts her hand on Gumball's shoulder.

Gumball jumps up and screams.

"You ok gummy-puss?," Carrie asks while holding back a laugh.

"I-uh...yeah...that was the best movie ever...we should see it again sometime," Gumball says quickly.

Carrie laughs.

"You were scared to death weren't you," she says.

Gumball hangs his head in shame and says," Yeah..."

Carrie smiles and wraps her arms around Gumball's arm as they continue moving.

The two walk in silence and happiness for a couple of minutes.

"Gumball...can I ask you a question...?," Carrie asks.

"Sure," Gumball replies.

"Why do you still love me after all I've put you through?," she asks shyly.

Gumball stops walking and looks at Carrie.

"Well...uh...hmm...you know...come to think of it...I really don't know...I guess it's just because I love you too much to stop loving you...," Gumball says.

Carrie laughs and gives Gumball a hug.

"You're so cheesy you know that?," she says in his ear.

The two let go of each other and stare into each other's eyes happily.

"I know," Gumball says.

The two continue walking down the sidewalk happily.

"Congrats you two...looks like things are gonna roll smoothly from here on out...," a figure says some ways off.

"All right...now we can go...let's move," the figure says as a door closes behind it.

**Hey! It's me again! How are y'all liking this? I know I am. Sorry for that unexpected removal of some OCs from the story right now, but I've got great ideas for a new fanfic...so uh...I'm not sure...I might end it here...or if someone wants they can continue if for me...with my permission of course...but hey it's all about inspiration with me. Anyways...leave a review...you can request for me to continue...or you can ask to continue it yourself...I love hearing your input! Anyways...that's all I got right now...so either I'll see you in the next chapter...or my next fanfic...sorry for ending this one too early if I write a new one...ALF out, peace!**


End file.
